


Down Among the Dead Men

by Ribby



Series: Walking with the Dead [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: The Dead parted before him, awed.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Walking with the Dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205813





	Down Among the Dead Men

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Ghouls and Ghosts" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Despite the title, it is in fact happy... well, all right, as happy as I can be, given. *grin* This is the first of three linked drabbles--the other two will be a little more angsty.

The Dead were restless. A presence, commanding and purposeful, moved through them, shining with a pure silver-gold light. The Dead parted before him, awed.

Boromir, for it was he, reached Aragorn's bedroll as a warm, living man. He looked at his King, and saw him burning with a strong silver fire. Aragorn would yet triumph, and Gondor would be beautiful once more, free of the Shadow at last. He slid into Aragorn's bedroll and embraced him, marvelling at the gift he'd received.

The Oathbreakers' jealous murmuring broke the silence. Love could not save them, as it had Boromir--only vengeance.


End file.
